Icily Cream Covered
by Takato Lover16
Summary: Of mint chocolate flavoured Takeru, sneezing Davis, rhetorical questions and sarcasm, and alot of sweetness which may well make you sick; or at least give you a little bit of tooth ache!


**This is the first purely feel-good one-shot I've done in quite some time, and frankly, I extremely loved writing it! :') **

**Feedback would be lovely! :') **

**Oh, and I'm hosting a Digimon yaoi fanfic contest, so if you'd like to participate, check out my profile page for the forum link. **

**Thanks. :'):') **

****

Ice-Cream Covered 

"I can't believe you did that!"

Towel through hair finally, trot to other side of bathroom sink, away from long side bangs and honey flavoured irises.

"You make me so hot when you're angry" Feigning a sexual grasp, close again; you try to make me laugh.

"I hate it when you do that" With a laugh, and once or twice, a kiss, I find it hard to pout.

"Go away! I'm trying to be mad at you!" One more attempt, then a white flag; succumbing to your touch, surrendering to your kisses – how do you do that?

Brown puddle riverbeds, sound of water drop artillery, thick winter boots, though no snow. You, me, trudging through wind walls like a minute hand, ticking every once in a sixty seconds or so; strange for the both of us, but all done with noise that might be wanting to hide.

Your chapped lips making you look all the cuter, pulling scarf up over them, and gloved fingers rubbing together; jealousy pangs in the chest.

"Davis" Within everything being a pause, I grabbed both your hands and began to walk, though finding it a lot less simple than the usual, holding-one-handed walking.

Your confusion as obvious as the night's, all we could do was laugh, really – sidestepping through the night, splashes echoing from inaccurate treading; mud spits chanting.

"I still can't believe how far my ice-cream flew; all with just a sneeze" You snickered away.

An inquisitive "Yes" Is all I say.

"It was just an accident, though; I mean, why would I sneeze my favourite flavour all over you?"

Feelings as if steam will appear from the seams of our clothes,

"Oh, so if it wasn't your favourite flavour (!)"

We finally enter your living room,

"Well; maybe" A raised fist in warning.

Collapsing down on the couch with a thud

"No – I'm only kidding" Hands to defensive positions, though you'd easily win.

A whooshing of sinking comfortingly downhill, the soft fabric caressed our chattering, frozen frames.

Bored, I took a chance;

"Before we first met, all my friends said you'd be trouble, mess me around, upside down, and leave me alone. But then, after our meeting; well, I believed them"

"And why was that?"

"Oh, come on – all we did was argue"

"Yeah, but only about little things"

"What, like what my hair looked like, or the hat I always wore, though that was the first time we'd ever met?"

Silence, sight downward; a side look to each other.

"You're so immature" A grin.

"You're so immature times a thousand" Playful tap, laughter.

"Real mature (!)"

"Still won, though" A smug look. Silence, again.

"I really did adore your hair, though" Your straight line of view, my blush; another playful tap.

"Anyway; as I was saying, I believed them all, until that rainy night; the night you first kissed me"

"Oh"

"Is that all (?)" Fake pout, folded arms.

"Well that night, all you did was call yourself ugly; so, I had to prove you weren't"

Look of maybe annoyance and a pair of scooting closer thighs; sofa cushions became solo among the movement, and us; still unmoving silence.

"Oh, and I also wanted to say I love you" Reddening becoming natural through all the affectionate strikes to just below our left and right shoulder blades.

"You're such an idiot" Now, a pout off of you.

"Erm… Oh (!) You make me so horny when you're mad (!)" This is just getting ridiculous now, and really confusing.

"Never liked you anyway" Hiding a smirk, you know exactly what you're doing"

"You still haven't shut up (?)" Invisibly, you wish our lips near, and drop Aladdin's lamp, after the flourishing.

Heartbeat to heartbeat, mint chocolate intruding, ice-cream locks dangling, taste of just you and me, all complexities falling down into a simple tongue dance.

"Wait a minute, it's not like you didn't insult me at the start (!)" Pulling away, your lips forced together again, in a minute circle.

"That was to emphasise how much I love you now" Slight smile, fighting peripherals' movement.

"Just because you say something super sweet, doesn't mean you should expect me to suddenly kiss you, and fall into your arms" Practicing assertive, wide eyes.

"Oh, I know"

Gap between feelings lonely, I look at you, you look at me.

"Okay, I'm going to kiss you again, and, once more, fall into your arms; but you shouldn't automatically expect it" Nodding vigorously, we both probably looked ridiculous.

"I wouldn't dream of it"

The both of us, in love; in love; even if, at times – its a little ice-cream covered.


End file.
